


Outsider

by petermanspideyparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Master/Servant, Revenge, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermanspideyparker/pseuds/petermanspideyparker
Summary: When Peter was a little boy, he was made servant to the убийца house. It's well known around the kingdom that the heir to the throne, Michelle, has an extreme hate for the outsider. But maybe she doesn't hate him as much as they think.





	1. Servant

Peter knocked on the large wooden door, and knelt before the entrance.

It was something he had grown accustom to over the years. As an outsider, it was required that he ask for permission before even being remotely in the presence of the king and queen. That was also the rule for any member of the убийца house, or any natives of родная страна.

The door creaked open and Queen Romanov stood before him.

Peter kept his eyes glued to the ground.

“You may rise and speak freely, Outsider.”

“Thank you for the privilege, my queen.”

He got up off of the floor, and kept his posture straight as an arrow.

“You requested me to come here?”

“I did. Your services will be required shortly after my daughter has completed her daily training.”

Peter followed Natasha into the chamber to see Michelle in the process of fighting. Her father, King Rogers, sat in his throne watching closely.

There were people scattered across the floor, already knocked out by her. Only two remained.

She grabbed one by the arm and kicked the other in the head. He stumbled back.

The sound of a loud crack filled the room, and he fell to the floor in pain.

Her last victim knelt down.

“I yield.”

Steve stood up from his chair, pleased with his daughter’s work.

“That’s enough. You may leave now, Neij Loo.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

She quickly left the room, leaving Peter alone with the family.

Michelle pulled off her mask and locked eyes with the outsider.

“What is he doing here?” She asked with disgust.

“As your servant, he must tend to everything beneath you.” Natasha responded.

“I don’t require a servant, mother. Especially not someone like him.”

“We’ve given this boy a place to live, and food to eat. The least he could do is serve the убийца house. After all these years, you might as well get used to having him around.”

Michelle stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Peter stood there, not knowing what was supposed to do.

He turned to the king and queen.

“We apologize for our daughter’s harsh opinion of you, Outsider. But we’re thankful for your service.”

“What am I to do? Shall I leave her alone, your highness?”

“No. You can go clean her room now. She should be heading outside.”

Peter bowed before the king and queen.

“I will do as you ask.”

He turned and quickly walked down the hall.

MJ had always acted this way towards him when her parents were around. Or anyone for that matter.

Everyone in the palace had made him feel very welcome.

Even though the убийца house had purchased Peter as a slave, they didn’t treat him as such. That made it all the more curious to them why their daughter appeared to dislike him.

Peter knocked on MJ’s door, and it swung open.

“What do you want, Outsider?”

“There’s no one else here.”

She stuck her head out, and looked around the empty corridors.

“Get in.”

MJ grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, closing the door quickly. She bolted it shut, and placed a wooden board in front as an extra precaution.

“I think that might be overkill. Just a tad.”

MJ rolled her eyes at Peter, smiling playfully.

“You can never be too careful.”

She placed her hands on his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Peter placed his arms around her, and pulled the girl closer.

Okay, maybe she didn’t hate him as much as it seemed.

The charade was a small price to pay for keeping their relationship hidden from everyone.

They had the occasional misstep here and there.

Sometimes, she would forget that others were around and smile at him for a little too long. Or they would stare at each other from across the room.

And there were the countless times he spent too long ‘cleaning her room’.

Honestly, Peter spent most of his time sleeping here than his own room.

Thankfully, Steve and Natasha didn’t take much notice.

MJ broke the kiss and they pressed their foreheads together. Both were attempting to catch their breath.

“I really missed you.”

Peter raised his eyebrows slightly.

“It’s before noon. We saw each other only a few hours ago.”

“Wrong. For my point of view, I haven’t seen you since last night.”

He made it a habit to get up and head back to his room before the sun rose. Just in case someone came to his door and found him missing.

And a servant in bed with the heir to the throne would of course get him killed.

“I wish you could have stayed longer.”

“I wish I could too. But you know why I can’t.”

Peter softly caressed her cheek.

“Despite how we spend our time together, you’re still my servant. What if I ordered you to stay with me? It would be disrespectful to the убийца house if you disobeyed me.”

“It would be an even greater disrespect if they found out about us. And call me crazy, but I kind of enjoy living.”

MJ moved to open the window, and the sunlight filled her room. She looked out into the green fields.

“But you’re none the less at my service?”

Peter came up behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

“I would do anything to make you happy.”

“Really?” She turned around and looked down on him. “Anything?”

“Whatever you ask of me. You know, except tell people about us, risk getting caught with you in bed, have a fistfight with a dragon, or kill someone. But I would do anything else.”

MJ pecked his lips.

“What did my mother tell you to do?”

“I was told to clean your room. She thinks you’re outside.”

The princess left the outsider by the window, and sat on her bed.

“So, that means we have plenty of time.”

Peter nodded quickly.

“Good.” Her voice was now commanding. “Come to bed. NOW.”

He did as she asked, already discarding his garments on the floor.

A huge benefit of MJ’s room, was that the walls were surprisingly good at blocking sound.


	2. Kitchen

MJ was different from everyone else in the kingdom. And that’s what Peter loved about her.

When they were little kids, she would spend all her time in the barns with the animals. Or she would lock herself in the library and read.

It was her intelligence that attracted him at first.

Growing up as a servant didn’t offer much opportunity for an education though. MJ would come to his room late at night with stacks of books in order to teach him how to read and write.

She was the first person to actually help him. And she was the only person who didn’t look down on him because of his lack of education.

That obviously changed after their many lessons together. MJ had given Peter one of the greatest gifts ever. And it was something he would never forget.

As the two of them made their way into their teenage years, their lessons had become slightly more ‘intimate’. The whole thing, somehow, just fell into place.

What gave the couple some comfort, was how flexible her parents were. They often told their daughter that she didn’t have to get married if she didn’t want to. The kingdom would be passed on to another house, and they accepted that.

Unfortunately, it didn’t mean they would accept Peter. And Steve probably wouldn’t like the way he spent time with his daughter. His solution would be to hang Peter.

Natasha would definitely kill him herself.

He stared out the window of the kitchen and saw that the sun had not yet risen. The sound of the door opening caught his ears and he smiled to himself.

“Good morning, Mrs. Patterson.”

There was no response.

Peter turned around to see MJ leaning against the wall.

“I gave her the day off. She’s going up to the lake with her husband and children.”

“And a well-earned day off at that, your highness.”

She rolled her eyes at the outsider and started advancing towards him slowly.

“There’s no need for such formalities when no one’s around.”

Peter began to back away.

“But anyone could walk inside.”

“There’s over an hour until sunrise. No one will be up until then.”

He came to a stop once his back hit the counter, with MJ continuing to get closer.

She traced her hand along his chest which sent a chill down his spine.

“But I have work to –” Peter was cut off when her lips came crashing into his.

He took a moment to react, and his hand moved down to hold her waist firmly. Peter reversed their position and she was now the one against the counter.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands gripped her thighs, lifting her up onto the top of the counter.

Peter pulled away, breathing heavily.

“I really have work to do.”

“You’re kind of contradicting yourself here. Do you want to do this here, or am I going to help you work? I’m fine with either one.”

He sighed, pecking her lips.

“Work. But you don’t have to help me if you don’t want to.”

“I told you that I do.”

MJ jumped off the counter and grabbed an apron from the closet.

“What do you have to get done?”

“I just finished cleaning the oven and now I have to clean the dishes. After that, all that’s left to do is sweep.”

She pulled a broom out from the same closet and got to work.

“You know, if you just wake me up earlier from now on, you could get this done a lot faster.”

“I know. But I wanted to let you sleep a little while longer.”

MJ would do some of chores from time to time. She would ask her parents to give him less work, but that would raise some suspicion. As far as they were concerned, she hated him. So, the next best thing was taking some work off his hands. Another reason why Peter loved her, was that she genuinely cared about him and other people.

“I want you to wake me up when you do. That’s an order.”

“You’re really playing the royalty card?”

“Only when you’re being stubborn.”

“What’s wrong with being stubborn? I thought it was one of my more redeemable qualities.”

“It is. But I just want to help you.”

Peter looked back at her and smiled brightly.

“I promise I’ll wake you tomorrow.”

“Good. So, what do you have to do today?”

“Uh, let’s see. I only have to look after your horse. Just let me know if you wish to take her out today. What are your plans?”

MJ leaned against the wall and groaned.

“More stupid training. I can’t wait until mother gives me the day off.”

Natasha and Steve always taught her the importance of being able to fight. MJ however, never cared for violence. But Peter would often tell her that she was great at it. His words didn’t help much.

“When will that be?”

“The day after tomorrow. I was thinking we could go out then. Maybe spend the day down by the hot springs near the mountains.”

Peter stopped putting away the dishes for a moment and sighed.

“That does sound nice. But how could I manage sneak out for the entire day and not get caught?”

“I have a few ideas. Just leave it to me.”

Spending the day together was something that they hadn’t done in a few years. When MJ turned thirteen, Steve and Natasha started to teach her everything she needed to know just in case she wanted to take over the kingdom someday.

What made it frustrating is that MJ made it perfectly clear that it wasn’t the case. But as they said, ‘better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it’. The saying made sense, but it didn’t exactly work out for their relationship.

The only time they had alone was either at night, or early in the morning. At this point, Peter would go along with whatever MJ proposed.

“What did you have in mind?”


	3. Caught

Peter picked up the bales of hay with ease, carrying them to the other side of the barn. He tossed them over his shoulder into the large piled he’d created this morning.

His strength was something that always puzzled him throughout his life. He had no idea what his limits were, but it was like everything weighed nothing in comparison.

Lord Stark said that God bestowed these gifts upon him because there was a purpose they had to fulfill.

Peter could walk on walls and the ceiling, run faster than a dragon could fly, jump higher than a wall, and could sense danger before it occurred.

He tried his best to conceal it from everyone. The only people who knew where the Lord and Lady Stark, their daughter, Morgan, and MJ.

They were all the closest people in his life.

MJ found out because he told her when they were little kids. Pepper found out because Tony knew. Morgan was born into knowing it. And Tony knew because he helped him learn to control his powers.

Tony was considered the smartest man in the realm. There was no one Peter trusted more than him.

Except for MJ.

Speaking of her, the Outsider had a rather important activity to perform on her behalf.

As he noticed the sun was going down off in the distance, Peter abandoned the chores he had been assigned, taking off running back towards the castle.

 

"Oh, God. Peter." MJ whispered, closing her eyes with a smile forming on her face.

As they lied down in the fur blankets of her bed, Peter peppered kisses along her neck, while keeping a firm grip on her hip,

MJ quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over to the other side of the bedroom.

She may have been a little bit more eager than he was.

All week, Queen Romanov had been keeping her busy with training, so their 'private time' together was limited. Their nights together were spent talking instead. Either one of those optons made him happy. Just being around her was enough.

"You look beautiful." He panted, hovering over her.

A small blush covered her face, averting her gaze for just a second.

"Shut up, Outsider."

Peter closed the small gap between them, pecking her lips.

"I'm simply trying to worship my princess."

With a roll of her eyes, MJ wrapped her legs around him, flipping them over so their positions were reversed.

"Pants." She commanded. "I am your princess, aren't I?"

He leaned up slightly, lifting himself up to pull off his last garment.

MJ once again tossed them away, giving him no option to leave.

Which was about to be a very big problem,

The two came to a stop once they heard someone knocking on the wooden door.

"Michelle, sweetie." Queen Romanov called out from the other side. "It's your mother."

"Shit." MJ cursed. "Under the bed."

Peter had no time to gather his clothes, so he jumped off of the bed, rolling on the ground underneath the large mattress. He held his breath, trying to make as little noise as possible. They could have possibly explained the situation if he was wearing some article of clothing. Unfortunately, they weren't that lucky.

"Michelle?" Natasha tried again.

"Coming mother!" She said, grabbing a nightgown from the chair in the corner.

MJ pulled it on quickly, and took the wooden plank away from the door, undoing all the locks she had put in place.

The door swung open, and the princess came face to face with the queen.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Natasha asked curiously.

She appeared to be out of breath, and it was for a reason that was pretty obvious.

"N-no. I was just... trying to get some rest. I-is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Could I possibly come inside? There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Peter shut his eyes tightly, hoping that there was some way to get out of this.

MJ could have said no!

Natasha was just asking permission. She had the option to resist.

However, it was incredibly unlikely.

She respected her mother too much. Not to mention she was probably a little bit terrified of her.

"Of course. C-come in." MJ said, moving to the side so Natasha could enter the bedroom.

He could feel his heart stop in that moment. Sweat dripped down across his forehead and the rest of his body, growing more embarrassing by the second.

Above him, the mattress shifted by the foot of the bed, with feet resting on the floor.

If Peter made a single noise, Natasha would know of his presence.

MJ sat down next to her mother, playing with the hem of her nightgown nervously.

"Have I ever told you about the time I met your father?" She asked right out of the blue, catching the two sixteen-year-olds off guard.

Neither one of them was expecting something like that.

"I don't think so."

A small smile spread to Natasha's face as she played with the gold wedding band around her finger.

"Well, we were about your age at the time. And I was with my parents, your grandparents, in a tavern in one of the villages. I remember it was called Shield." She laughed softly. "Steve used to be this... short, skinny kid back then. He was still the handsomest person Id ever seen. So, there were a couple of men at the bar, talking to one of the waitresses. I don't want to get into it, but they were saying incredibly rude things that I wouldn't dare repeat. It became so terrible, that they started... touching her. And then, your father, despite his stature, tried to fight them."

"Did he win?" MJ asked with interest.

"Oh, Lord, of course not."

It was hard to imagine Steve Rogers himself lose a fight. Especially in the eyes of Peter and MJ.

In the kingdom, he had a reputation of being one of the most skilled warriors in hand-to-hand combat. He was known for only ever using a shield during war.

"But he tried to stand up for the commoners, regardless of what it meant for his own safety. And that's why I fell in love with him. After the fight, Grandpa Fury and I helped clean him up, and took him back home to his mother, Sarah. I visited him a lot after that. And after some talking with my parents, they gave us their blessing for us to get married."

MJ eyed her mother curiously, probably thinking the exact same thing Peter was.

"So... what was the point of that story?"

Natasha smiled at her daughter, linking their hands together.

"Since you're at the age where I met the man I loved, I just want you to know that I understand what you're going through. And you say you don't want to get married, and that's fine too. But if you meet someone who you love, don't be afraid to talk to us about it, not matter who it is. After all, Steve was a commoner himself, and we didn't follow tradition. Neither do you."

This was getting weirdly applicable to their situation. There was a chance it was a complete coincidence, but Peter felt his fear go up to yet another level. And the only thing that crossed his mind in that moment was this: Did the queen know about him?

"Dad was a commoner?" She asked once again.

"Yes. But it didn't matter to me, because he was without a doubt, the love of my life. I want you to find someone who makes you just as happy, sweetie. Do you promise me you'll think about it?"

A shroud of relief washed over him. It sounded as if she was wrapping up the conversation.

"Yeah, I promise. I-is that it, or...?"

"Don't worry. I'll let you get back to bed."

Natasha stood up, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead and heading to the door.

All seemed perfect, until Peter could see that she stopped in her tracks right before she was about to leave.

"Who do those clothes belong to?" Natasha asked, gesturing to Peter's discarded tunic on the floor of MJ's bedroom.


	4. Exile

"Whose clothes are those?" Natasha asked a second time, pressing on with a more stern voice while moving to examine them. "I know they don't belong to you, Michelle." 

Peter wanted nothing more than to move. He would have been satisfied with something as little as a single muscle, just as long as he could get a better angle. But the room was so silent that one might have believed there was no life there, even the slightest motion or breath would have alerted the queen to his presence. 

The position he was in couldn't have been more compromising, lying on his back on the stone-cold floor that made every single hair on his body stand on end, covering his member with both hands. 

Peter clenched his toes together in an attempt to numb the pain growing in the back of his neck. One part of him wanted to shut his eyes and pretend it was a dream - no, a nightmare. 

The other part of him couldn't help but lean up off the ground in an attempt to survey the room. The only things that were visible was Natasha's dress, covering her feet entirely which created the illusion that she was floating across the room, and of course MJ's bare feet hanging of the edge of the bed.

"Where... is... he?"

There had to be something he could do, but Natasha wouldn't leave her room until she found him. There was no convincing her that she was wrong.

'Come on, Peter.' He said to himself internally. 'You can get out of this.'

"Mother, please." MJ's voice trembled. "I don't know what you're asking -"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The queen snapped, causing Peter's eyes to widen, almost making himself known. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

MJ would have been safe no matter what happened. Natasha had every right to be angry, but it would no doubt pass as time went by. She had to forgive her, seeing as she was the only daughter to be born into this house - the only heiress to the throne.

But Peter? He was nothing more than a servant. Worse than that. He was an outsider, belonging to no house, no family or respectable birth. He would have been the lamb to the slaughter.

As Peter's heart began to race, sweat continuing to drip down his entire body, making him increasingly more uncomfortable, his only instinct was to pray. Pray that he would live to see the next day. Pray that he would not be ripped away from MJ.

Natasha's dress moved out of view, appearing to go to the opposite end of the room based upon the noises that followed. A loud thud shook the bed as she tore down one of the bookshelves, beginning to search every inch of the room while showing no concern for destroying everything in the process.

Peter saw MJ's clothes continue to pile up on the floor as Natasha went through the closets, red and blue sparks falling into view. Magic. That's what the queen was resorting to in order to find him. He'd never seen her use it before, but there were stories. Stories that he never wanted to be a part of.

Out of nowhere, Peter felt something around his ankle tighten, almost like a hand, but it had the appearance of a shadow, taking the form of smoke.

He tried to move, but found himself unable to. Powers were rendered useless as Peter was slowly dragged out into the open, Natasha's hand raised with her eyes glowing with fury.

"Outsider." She growled, swinging her hand at his face with one swift motion, breaking a portion of his lip open with her ring. "Explain... your... actions."

How was he supposed to begin? Peter couldn't find the words, even though he knew what he wanted to say. He could have begged for his life, asked for her forgiveness. However, there were only a few words he was able to utter.

"I love your daughter."

Natasha took one more look at him, then back at MJ who was blushing furiously, refusing to look into her mother's eyes while clutching the sides of her nightgown in a panicked state.

"You..." She pointed to her daughter. "... I will deal with you later." Natasha hit Peter once more, sending him towards the ground. "From the moment you arrived in this land, we have done nothing but treat you well! We've allowed you to live in our castle and eat at our tables! An Outsider of all the filth in the land! And you repay our generosity by fucking my daughter?!"

MJ rushed over towards him to help him off the floor, wiping the blood away from his mouth with her thumb.

"P- please, mother."

"GUARDS!" Natasha commanded.

In mere seconds, the wooden doors burst open as four guards charged into the room with their swords draw, creating a circle around the group while holding their weapons dangerously close to Peter's neck.

"Put him in some irons and take him down into the dungeons. The Outsider has a date with the gallows tomorrow morning and I would hate from him to miss it."

MJ dug her nails into his chest, screaming at her mother in horror, showing no sign that she would be letting go of Peter.

"You will not protest, Michelle. If you truly love him, you will let him die tomorrow or you will watch him be executed in front of you at this very moment."

"If you loved me you would let him live!"

With tears in his eyes, Peter removed her hands from around his torso, standing to his feet in surrender. The last thing he wanted was to fight these people. They were good people. Perhaps it was better that it was going to end the way it was. The only thing Peter was afraid of was living without Michelle. At least this way, he would never have to.

After taking his pants off the floor and sliding them on quickly, Peter held out his hands to the captain of the guard who placed a pair of irons around his wrists, two others grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I'll accept the consequences of my actions, your highness."

It was too painful to look back at MJ. The only memories he had of her were happy ones. The smile she gave whenever she read books. How she scrunched up her nose whenever she got all serious. How messy her hair got in the morning. His last time seeing her would not be one of misery.

Peter didn't resist as they pushed him out into the hall, slamming the bedroom door shut behind them, separating him from MJ.

"Do we have to take him straight to the dungeon?" One of the guards asked out of the blue, paying no attention to his presence. "Or can we have a little fun with him like the last prisoner?"

"You know the drill." The captain laughed; voice muffled through his helmet.

When they came to the main hall, much to Peter's surprise, they didn't turn for the East Wing - the only place from which the dungeon could be accessed. Instead, he was pushed towards an area he'd never set foot in before.

The captain then reached out to pull a torch that hung on the wall, causing an opening to appear out of nowhere. Some kind of secret passage, probably created by one of the houses who previously controlled the land before убийца.

The sight was more horrifying than Peter could have ever imagined. Weapons were scattered all across the floor as well as blood stained on the walls, corpses piled up in the corner with rats and vultures picking away at the remains. He recognized only a couple of devices, saved specifically for torture.

Perhaps these men were not as righteous as they portrayed themselves in public.

"I don't want to die." Peter whispered to himself as he was thrown towards the wall, one of the guards taking a crossbow and aiming it at his shoulder. "I don't... I don't want to die."

Just as they pulled the trigger, time appeared to slow down in Peter's eyes, the arrow travelling towards him holding a promise of excruciating pain to come. The familiar tingle in the back of his head was practically screaming at him to move, taking all the will he had in order to resist his instincts.

"Fuck."

Simply by separating his hands, the chain of his cuffs was broken, falling to the floor as if they were made out of glass. Peter gave himself up to his senses, grabbing the arrow in mid-air, stopping it less than an inch from his chest.

Almost giving no effort, he threw the arrow back in the direction of the captain, piercing clean through his leg, sticking him on the brick wall behind him.

"He's one of them." Another guard said breathlessly, astonished at the feat he'd just witnessed.

"Kill it, you bastards!" The captain spat, blood pouring out from his leg.

As the remaining three charged at him, Peter grabbed his own sword from off the wall in order to defend himself. Blocking their simultaneous overhead strike, Peter pushed back at them with all his might, launching them across the room.

Peter didn't know what came over him as he threw his sword in their direction, stabbing one of them through the shoulder, the others trembling as he advanced.

,p>"Don't speak a word of this."

Those were his final words to them before he ran out from the way he came in. That was really all he could have done at this point. The life Peter had was now over, that showing his face anywhere near the kingdom would land him back into this place.

What pained him most was that he knew he couldn't go back to MJ; he couldn't say goodbye to her before he left. The regions beyond his home were always kept secret from everyone, that not even the princess was permitted to know the secrets they held.

Whoever or whatever lied beyond, that was the only place Peter could go to. Back to where he came from. The place where the rest of the Outsiders dwelled. Where the king and queen sent their people into exile.


End file.
